Dauphin Kings History
Coaching |- ALIGN="center" | 2003-04 | Dauphin | MJHL | 64 | 19 | 36 | 4 | 5 | - | 47 | 5th S-Wood | colspan="4"|DNQ |- ALIGN="center" | 2004-05 | Dauphin | MJHL | 63 | 32 | 25 | 5 | 1 | - | 70 | 3rd S-Wood | 6 | 2 | 4 | Lost Div Semi |- ALIGN="center" | 2005-06 | Dauphin | MJHL | 63 | 41 | 17 | 5 | 0 | - | 87 | 1st S-Wood | 13 | 7 | 6 | Lost Div Final |- ALIGN="center" | 2006-07 | Dauphin | MJHL | 20 | 14 | 4 | 1 | 1 | - | 30 | - | - | - | - | -|} 1967-68 *In the fall of 1967, Dauphin along with the Selkirk Steelers, Portage Terriers, and Fort Garry Frontiersmen started the Central Manitoba Junior Hockey League. *Wayne Pockett was Team MVP 1968-69 *After years of trying to secure a MJHL franchise, Dauphin finally got its wish, when the CMJHL and the MJHL merged for the 68-69 season. *The Kings opened the season with nine straight wins, and remained undefeated for twelve straight games. The Goring Affair *On Sunday February 9, the MJHL held a special emergency meeting to discuss Butch Goring leaving the Winnipeg Jets of the WCHL and joining the Dauphin Kings. Goring played the night before in Kenora for the Kings during a regular season game, scoring 3 goals. The MJHL gave the Kings approval to use Goring in regular season and playoff games. Goring was leading the WCHL in goals at the time. Monday, WCHL president Ron Butlin said a court injunction would be sought against Goring and another Jet forward Merv Haney from playing with Kings. Also saying the Canadian Hockey Assocation would be "taking whatever action is necessary against Dauphin and the MAHA for damages." Goring and Haney would play for the Kings, all the way to the Western Memorial Cup Finals. Butch Goring *Considered the greatest King ever, yet only played 1 regular season game for the Kings, scoring 3 goals. *Signed with the Kings Friday February 7, along with Merv Haney, shortly after playing for the Winnipeg Jets of the WCHL. Both accompanied the Team, Saturday, to Kenora, Goring played that night, Haney sat. Sunday, both sat. Both played Wednesday, in an exhibition game, Goring suffered a broken wrist. And was lost until the MJHL Finals. Haney is believed to have played in the Kings final regular season game, Friday February 14. *All season long the Kings battle with the Selkirk Steelers for first overall, and it came down to the last night of the season, head to head, in Dauphin. And then Ron Low blanked the Steelers 4-0. 1971-1972 *The Kings established a modern day MJHL record of 40 Wins in a season. 1974-75 *Jim Misener led the league in goals with 73, breaking Bobby Clarke’s single season record of 71. 1976-77 *Jim Misener became the MJHL career leader in goals, assists, and points, ending with 205 goals, 208 assists, and 413 points. The Chris Walby Incident On April 5, 1977, MJHL commissioner Bill Addison called off the Turnbull Cup Finals between the Dauphin Kings and Kildonan North Stars, saying "No, I am not going to allow these characters an opportunity to beat on each other any longer. I am calling the series (a best-of-seven) and awarding it to Dauphin on the basis they won two of the three games completed." The decision came just hours after the two clubs had engaged in a pre-game brawl, in which two Kings players were taken to hospital and two North Stars were criminally charged. Chris Walby was later convicted of common assault, and granted a conditional discharge. The CAHA was not as kind, suspending Walby for life. 2009-10 The 2009-10 Dauphin Kings’ incredible season came to an end loosing the RBC Cup final 8-1 to Vernon Vipers at home in Dauphin. The lose was bitterly disappointing for the Kings and their supporters, they can take solace in knowing this year’s version of the Kings must be considered one of the best in decades in the MJHL. Winning a staggering 71 games, playing 86. Winning the Turnbull Cup, the Anavet Cup, undefeated in four RBC Cup round-robin games, and a victory in the RBC Cup semi-final. Steven Shamanski was also named the MJHL’s Player of the Year and Shane Luke being named the MVP of the RBC Cup tournament. Shane Luke • Dauphin Kings]] Steven Shamanski • Dauphin Kings]] Coaches Category:Dauphin Kings Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League